


Fairytale Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Marvel Cinematic Universe, any/any, It’s like a heat wave / burning up my heart (Heat Wave - Linda Ronstadt)





	Fairytale Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



Their home was filled with holiday cheer, with the decorative giant pine tree with festive lights and pretty ornaments sits by the fireplaces and there are a handful of neatly wrapped presents under the tree, each one topped with a colorful bow and a name tag. Little white snowflakes drift slowly down from the sky, falling snowflakes covering the world outside of the cozy cabin in the woods. The weather outside was frightful, but the fire inside was so delightful. 

Snuggled up on the couch, Peter smiles as Tony presses another sweet kiss to his lips. He was still warm from the warm bath they shared earlier, complete with fluffy bubbles and candles to decorate the room. Tony was guilty of spoiling his sweetheart because he loves Peter so much. Now, swaddled in one of Tony’s fluffy hoodies and a pair of his sweats, Peter nuzzles his chest as he cuddles into his arms, snuggling Tony like a teddy bear.

The fire crackles softly, keeping them cozy and warm, and Peter doesn’t wish to be anywhere else in the world than in the embrace of the man he loved. Tony’s lips are so tender and gentle as they press little soft kisses to Peter’s lips, whispering sweet words into his ear.

“Precious, I love your soft lips and your beautiful eyes. I love how cute you are, even more adorable when you giggle, baby. You are sweet like honey, honey-bunch. I love the way you laugh, bubbly and happy and full of life. I love you with all my heart, sugar. Snickerdoodle, I love how perfectly you fit in my embrace when we cuddle at night. I love the way you smile at me. Best of all, I love that you are all mine.”

Peter melts into his lover’s arms, all the sweet tender words making his heart flutter like white wings. He is blushing and has the biggest smile on his face. “I love you, Tony. You are the Goodnight kiss I look forward to every night. The hug I never want to let go of. You are my best friends, the sun in my sky. I will love you forever, I promise.”

He curls up tighter against Tony’s chest, and his soul mate holds him tight, palms brushing up and down his back soothingly. “I love you, Peter, and I always will. This I promise you.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1025853.html?thread=112090685#t112090685)


End file.
